


Eyeliner

by Mahfiruz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahfiruz/pseuds/Mahfiruz
Summary: This is a short scene between young Bellatrix and Narcissa and it's written in script format.





	

Act (?), Scene (?)

_We’re in the home of the Cygnus clan of house Black. In Bellatrix’s bedroom. Bellatrix is home from Hogwarts for winter break (Andromeda is staying at school), she hasn’t seen Narcissa in a while. There is an awkwardness between the sisters that neither is sure how to overreach. The age difference and past behavior makes it difficult. Against the middle of a wall is a queen-sized bed only a little shorter than the vanity; on the opposite wall in the corner is a large vanity arching from one side of the corner to the other. The vanity is cluttered with nail polish, eye shadow, quills, books, charcoal, mascara, and parchment that Bellatrix dumped out of her bag onto it when frustrated looking for something. Bellatrix is putting on eyeliner. There’s a knock at the door._

**Bellatrix** : Enter.

_(Enters a young Narcissa. She is 11 years old.)_

**Narcissa** : Could you do up the buttons for me?

_(Bellatrix points her wand at Narcissa’s dress and it buttons itself up)_

Thanks.

 **Bellatrix** : No problem.

_(It really isn’t)_

**Narcissa** : I –I like your eye – your makeup.

 **Bellatrix** : Thanks.

_(Bellatrix replies not knowing what to say but feeling she should say something. A common feeling in regarding Narcissa.)_

Want to use it _?_

_(She offers Narcissa the stick.)_

**Narcissa** : I don’t know how.

_(Bellatrix is unsure of what to do next)_

**Bellatrix** : Well . . . Why don’t you try it?

_(Bellatrix hands the stick to Narcissa who takes it nervously. Bellatrix gestures to the mirror.)_

**Bellatrix** : Now you want to get it just at the rim of your eyelid.

_(Narcissa tries and fails.)_

**Bellatrix, _while grabbing a tissue_** : Here.

_(Bellatrix dips the tissue in a jar of liquid and wipes Narcissa’s eyelid.)_

Watch me.

_(Bellatrix puts eyeliner on her unfinished eye then hands it back to Narcissa. Who tries again.)_

Slowly, that’s it.

( _Narcissa messes up again and becomes frustrated. She hands it back to Bellatrix.)_

Keep it.

 **Narcissa** : Are you sure?

 **Bellatrix** : Yeah I’ll get another one. _(She says as the thought occurs to her that it will take her a bit to order it from France. She doesn’t change her mind though)_

 **Narcissa** : Thanks

_(There’s an awkward silence as both girls are unsure what to do.)_

**Bellatrix** : Do you want me to do your make up for the party?

 **Narcissa** : Sure.

_(Narcissa is a little surprised that her sister would offer, but not unhappy about it.)_

_(Bellatrix rummages through the mess on her vanity, she looks at Narcissa then rummages some more. All the eye shadows Bellatrix owns are either grey, brown, dark blue, or green. No light blue, which is what Narcissa needs. She decides to just do eyeliner. )_

_(She does Narcissa’s eyeliner. When she finishes she reaches for the mascara. )_

**Bellatrix** : Here try this; you put it on like this.

_(Bellatrix shows Narcissa on herself how to put it on and then hands it to Narcissa.)_

_(Narcissa puts on the mascara.)_

**Bellatrix** : You can keep that too.

_(End of scene.)_


End file.
